Perle
Perle (translation: Pearls) is a book published in 2009. Synopsis A few days before her birthday, Aisha mysteriously receives a necklace of black pearls as a gift. She asks her friends to join her in Andros to find out what is behind the gift. The fairies will have to return to the submarine kingdom to save Queen Ligea and her people from a terrible threat. Reading age: from 6 years. Plot In Andros, Aisha talks to Stella on the phone. Aisha tells Stella that she expects the Winx to celebrate her birthday tomorrow, and Stella agrees saying that she cannot wait to hug Aisha. Stella then tells Aisha that they must get some sleep. The next morning during breakfast, Aisha finds and evening gown decorated with pearls. Cisò tells Aisha that it is her birthday gift, and Aisha's nanny adds that it is a dress fit for a princess. Delighted, Aisha thanks Cisó. After breakfast, Aisha takes a run on the beach and discovers a shiny object; a jewelry box in the shape of a shell. Aisha strokes it and the box opens, revealing a black pearl necklace and a note. At sunset, the Winx join Aisha on the beach and Aisha tells them what she found earlier in the day. In the box was a note from Ligea, who asked Aisha to hide the necklace for her kingdom is in danger. The Winx all agree to visit Ligea and help her, and will strive to be back in time for the party. The Winx dive into the sea and soon arrive at Ligea's home. Ligea welcomes them and to thank them for their help, transforms them into mermaids. Ligea then tells the Winx that a mysterious evil being was imprisoning the mermaids and that many have disappeared. Ligea says the black pearl necklace is needed to free them as it is a talisman that gives power to the inhabitants of the sea. Bloom says the Winx must find out who this enemy is. Ligea order Tala to take the Winx to the secret library of the Kingdom of the Sea. Tala says that there is a magic Fortune Teller Book that will be able to tell them who is kidnapping the mermaids. Stella says she wants to ask it where to go shopping, but Nesia says she does not think it will answer as it only speaks to fairies who ask it questions on their birthday. Aisha realizes it is up to her as it is her birthday. The Winx arrive at the library and Flora begins to worry that they may not be able to find the book. Just then, an ancient book flies off the shelf and bows before Aisha. Bloom exclaims that the book has found them. The book wishes Aisha a happy birthday, and since he is all-knowing, already knows Aisha's question. The book says that Vires is the name of the one who is threatening the mermaids. The Winx return to Ligea and brief Ligea about what they had learned. Ligea sighs and says that she had hoped to never hear Vires' name again. Ligea goes on to say that she was the guardian of the magic necklace and transformed into a witch many years ago. Vires tried to use the power of the black pearls to conquer the kingdom but was defeated by Ligea, who was also able to recover the necklace. After her defeat, Vires escaped to the deepest depths of the sea. Bloom remarks that she is even more powerful, and Tala, Nesia, and Kalia had disappeared. The Winx cast a powerful searching spell and discovered Vires' hideout. The Winx swim toward the abyss of the kingdom and find a dark valley guarded by tritons. From the darkness, Vires approaches. She threatens the Winx and tries to capture them with her tentacles, but the Winx were able to escape her attack and cast a magic convergence. Vires' accepts defeat, but during her escape she swears she will be back. The Winx had won - it was time to free the mermaids. The mermaids hug the Winx and form an undersea ring-around-the-rosey and wish Aisha a happy birthday. The Winx return to Andros and celebrate Aisha's birthday. Mistakes *The digital book mistakenly refers to Teredor as Erendor and Niobe as Samara in a clickable invitation. *Celina is called Nesia. Trivia *In 2014, parts of both this book and Sirene - Le Winx nel Mondo Sottomarino di Andros were translated into English, combined, and made into an interactive copy sold in CD form along with the Magic Ocean dolls. It was titled "Magic Ocean".. Category:Winx Club Category:Books Category:Merchandise